Ninjago fanfiction, Kai: Weak
by SecretSpyGirl2004
Summary: This is a short story on how all the ninja would react when faced with something they have never come across before...
1. Ninjago fanfiction, Kai: Weak

Hi guys it's SecretSpyGirl2004 with a Ninjago Fanfic. This is my first series of Ninjago and my first time on.

I am a massive fan of Ninjago so I hope you enjoy the seven books I make. Also please leave a comment and please give me ideas for the future. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Weak

Kai (POV)

I awoke in a unfamiliar place. Darkness filled the room consuming all light that dares to enter the room. Vage Stone cuffs neatly wrapped around my hands and feet. I seem to be in a prison of some sorts. A hissing and slithering sound echos the area meaning serpentine are behind this all. A dim light in my cell flickers on and off giving the room a light aura... but that's when I panic. At this point in time I am unable to see Skales enter the room. In the room (including mine) are six sets of hand and feet Vage Stone cuffs.

'No' I think in my head. It all makes sense now... The team... Six elemental masters of Spinjitzu (being: Me, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya and Lloyd)... this was no mistake... this is a trap. "I see you have awoken." A voice hisses at me in the darkness, "You fell right into my trap and soon the others will. So long Kai." Skales slames the door shut and locks it even though I can not move.

I seem to have been left unconscious as my memory seems to have died. 'Great job there Kai' I yell.

"Snakes he he." I say out loud trying to agitate Snake guards 1 and 2, "So stupid ya know. I mean your smart by using Vage Stone cuffs as my elemental fire is draining but when these cuffs come off... well let's just say you may need sun cream because... your about to be burned!" The guards seem unimpressed as they just got Kaied (getting roasted). The guards say at the same time, " Woah... Someone's getting a little - 'hot headed.'" They both start laughing like children just because they told the master of fire that he was too 'hot headed'. My brain freezes for a minute then it hits me!

"That's it!" I yell out loud. I then think, 'It all makes sense. I was knocked unconscious during that night when... oh no..."

 _Flashback..._

Thanks for reading this. I will make sure I update regularly. Please comment and I hope you read it all. Bye for now guys!


	2. Flashback

**Hello everyone. I would like to apologise for not updating this sooner. A lot of people have requested for me to update this story, so here you go.**

000000

Chapter 2: The Flashback

Kai (POV)

*

"I really don't care that you zapped me Jay, just clean up this mess," Cole exclaimed calmly. "Hmmm... Nah, I don't really want to tidy up yet." Jay said lazily. Myself and the others were having an outside training day, it all started well, but when it was time to eat lunch Jay had 'accidentally' electrocuted Cole and made him spill his drink. Nya was just rolling her eyes at them both.

"Why don't you both just get along for once?" Nya muttered under her breath. I leaned my head backwards to her and said, "Because they're idiots." Lloyd had obviously heard what I had whispered and started laughing. "What is so funny Lloyd?" Zane questioned. "N...Nothing Zane, it's the truth," Lloyd managed to say in between giggles. Cole and Jay has stopped fighting and were now listening to Lloyd die of laughter. I say, "It wasn't that funny Lloyd." But he just says, "But it was the truth." Nya gives a light chuckle and I just laugh along with him.

"Hey, no one said that it was going to be foggy today."Whined Jay. We all look around us and we see a foggy mist surround us. "My database has stated that there is a 0% chance of fog appearing in this area." Without hesitation I stand up and ignite my fist. I yell, "Come on out who ever you are!"

In the blink of an eye, the strange fog around us turns a purple colour. I can hear Lloyd yell in the background, "NO ONE BREATH IN THE FOG!!!" In an instant I turn around and no one's there. Panic surges through my body. I knew something bad has happened to them, but before I could call out to them I noticed my eyelids became heavy.

Then next thing I know is that I'm on the floor fighting for consciousness. I hear a distant _"Hisssss"_ in the distance followed by a scream. Something sharp is placed on the back of my neck. I can feel something wet drip down my neck, but I cannot seem to work out what it is...

*

Then all of a sudden!... I'm back in this stupid cell... at this point in time I cannot remember anything else. The two guards have left me alone in this cell once again. But I know that they will be back again. I just have to prolong that from happening...

000000

 **YAY! I have finished the second chapter! Thank you guys so much for your support. As long as people still want me to update this story, I will. But until next time guys! BYEEEEEE!!!**


End file.
